


La palabra que nombra

by CoreCT



Category: Stranger Mukou Hadan | Sword of the Stranger
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreCT/pseuds/CoreCT
Summary: Su mirada se ensombrece por un segundo y luego vuelve a sonreír, con tristeza ahora, porque, aunque es un niño, lo ha entendido todo.





	La palabra que nombra

Sword of the Stranger no me pertenece. Escribo esto sin ánimos de lucrar.

* * *

  **La palabra que nombra**

**~.~**

Es un niño apenas, pero lo comprende muy bien, más de lo que quisiera. Comprende que, a pesar de que sus heridas no son profundas, él ha perdido mucha sangre. Escucha su voz cansada y siente el peso en su pequeño hombro, y sabe que... Incluso teme pensar en ello, por eso intenta bromear con él, contándole sus planes futuros: ser guardaespaldas, ladrones, piratas; largarse de ahí, explorar el mundo... Vivir.

Nanashi le dijo una vez que, al cabalgar, una sensación de libertad lo llenaba, como si su cuerpo ya no pesara, por eso apresura un poco el paso del caballo, mientras el viento que viene del mar refresca su piel y el agua los salpica levemente. El aroma salado del océano inunda las fosas nasales del pequeño, y de repente siente que sus ojos arden... ¡Cuánto quisiera llegar al pueblo ya! Su mirada se ensombrece por un segundo y luego vuelve a sonreír, con tristeza ahora, porque, aunque es un niño, lo ha entendido todo.

Y mientras el hombre calla y siente el calor del muchacho, el viento frío, el agua de mar, la luz débil y apenas tibia del sol, la sangre escurriendo de su cuerpo y cayendo gota a gota en la arena de la playa, Kotarou vuelve a hablar quedo, quedito, como si con su voz pudiera arrullarlo.

\- ¿Sabes?, deberíamos pensar en un nombre para ti...

Él cierra los ojos y emite un vago sonido como respuesta afirmativa.

\- Debemos encontrar el nombre adecuado... Por ejemplo, si nos empleamos como piratas, debe ser algo relacionado con el mar, ¿no lo crees?

Una sonrisa se muestra en los labios del hombre y asiente apenas, moviendo un poco la cabeza.

\- Nanashi suena misterioso, en el caso de que seamos ladrones, pero deberías acompañarlo de algo más - el niño continúa su charla. - Incluso si nos volvemos guardaespaldas, convendría ponerte otro sobrenombre... Ummm... algo que impresione y provoque respeto y temor.

\- ¿Como qué? - él se atreve a preguntar, divertido por las ocurrencias del pequeño.

\- No lo sé.

\- Confío en que será un buen nombre.

\- No lo dudes, soy muy inteligente - el niño dice ufano, provocando una risa en Nanashi, con la cual el guerrero intenta combatir el adormecimiento en que sus miembros empiezan a caer.

\- Ya lo creo - es lo último que menciona antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Realmente está cansado, mucho...

\- Una palabra... - Kotarou dice bajito después de un par de minutos de silencio. Han dejado la playa atrás y entrado a un estrecho camino junto a la montaña que los lleva directamente al pueblo. Ya falta menos, es lo que se dice el pequeño, mientras piensa y repasa tantas cosas en su interior. - Una palabra... - murmura distraído. Escucha a su fiel perro seguirlos, los cascos del caballo golpeando en el duro suelo, el chillido lejano de un ave, la respiración sosegada de Nanashi, muy lenta y casi distante... - ¿Nanashi? - el niño pregunta con cautela y cierto temor. No quiere pensarlo, pero... - ¿Nanashi? - repite y mueve un poco el hombro donde descansa la cabeza del hombre. - ¿Estás... - pero se detiene.  _No está sucediendo, aún no... Por favor..._

\- Ummm... - el hombre responde débilmente, como si estuviera saliendo de un profundo sueño. - ¿Qué pasa?

\- Falta poco - el pequeño pasa saliva antes de hablar y callar al punto, todavía presa del miedo.

\- Que bien - bosteza.

\- ¿Dormías? - el niño aclara la garganta. - Lo siento.

\- Está bien - él contesta sereno y bosteza otra vez. - Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

\- Entonces descansa. Te despertaré cuando lleguemos al pueblo - Kotarou dice un poco más tranquilo.

\- No olvides encontrar un buen nombre para mí - el antiguo samurái menciona antes de volver a hundirse en un pesado letargo.

\- No lo haré - Kotarou responde y el nudo en su garganta se le instala en el corazón como una punzada; porque quisiera no haberlo hecho, pero lo ha comprendido, definitivamente, y ya no puede engañarse más.  _Aún está aquí, así que n_ _o importa cuánto tiempo quede..._  - Sólo una palabra - se dice y levanta una mano para limpiar las lágrimas que escurren silenciosas por sus mejillas. 


End file.
